1. Scientific presentation: 2012 ASCB Annual Meeting (San Francisco,CA)- scheduled 2. Core publications - Author 1) Noinaj N, et al. (2012) J. Bacteriol. 194, 400-508 Structural insights into the catalytic mechanism of Escherichia coli selenophosphate synthetase. 2) Zhijiang Yan, et al. (2012) Mol. Cell 47, 61-75 A Ubiquitin-binding protein, FAAP20, links RNF8-mediated ubiquititnation to the Fanconi anemia DNA repair network. - Acknowledged 1) Thai Leong Yap, et al. (2011) J. Biol. Chem. 286, 28080-28088 alpha-Synuclein Interacts with Glucocerebrosidase Providing a Molecular Link between Parkinson and Gaucher Diseases. 2) Agnieszka Szyk, et al. (2011) Nat. Struct. Mol. Biol. 18, 1250-1258 Tubulin tyrosine ligase structure reveals adaptation of an ancient fold to bind and modify tubulin. 3) Cole NB, et al. (2012) ACS Chem. Biol. 7, 464-469 Release SNAP-tag probes for studying endocytosis and recycling. 4) Zhao H, et al. (2012) Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 522, 37-43 Methionine sulfoxide reductase contributes to meeting dietary methionine requirements. 3. New instrumentation and services 1) Core has moved to a new place (Bldg 50, Rm3120 and Rm3121). 2) Installed state of the art ESI-LC/TOF mass spectrometer (Agilent 6224 series) instead of the old ESI-single quadrupole mass spectrometer (Agilent G1964A), so the Core users can get better result with higher sensitivity (use 10 time lower concentration) and higher accuracy (delta &#61472;mass < 2ppm). 3) Installed the analysis PC for mass spectrometry data analysis. 4) Method setting up and development to detect phospholipids and carbohydrate by LC/MS. 5) Amino acid analysis by HPLC and pre-column derivatization for amino acids. This method is using for not only general amino acids but also hydroxylproline or homocysteine in serum or plasma. 6) Core has own Anaerobic chamber and will support NHLBI investigators who want the anaerobic environment. 7) All services provide by the Core are managed and recorded through iLab system from July. 8) The steering committee meeting was held on May 10th. The Committee discussed and recommended additional services phospholipids, amino analysis for hydroxyproline and homocysteine in plasma or serum. 4. FY2012 Budget Budget Spent 94.3% as of September 10, 2012 - New instrumentation and one stop repair by company engineer (Fluorescence detector and degasser of HPLC; Analysis PC for the mass spectrometry data analysis): 38.5% - Columns and spare parts for self-insuring Core instruments: 46.8% - Consumables including chemicals and solvents: 14.7% 5. Biochemistry Core Utilization Report - PI-Fellow (postdoctor or student) (Note records are kept by PI and trainee last names rather than by project) Biochemistry & Biophysics Center/NHLBI Tjandra - Strub / Suzuki / Garl / Ashok / Chen / Wang / Pistolesi Taraska - Xiaozhen Lee - Jiang / Yap / McGlinchey Neuman - Harrison Levine - Kim / Lim / Zhao/ Chen / Berlett / He Chock - Hammou Ferre DAmare Baird / Posakony / Lau / Zhang Cell Biology & Physiology Center/NHLBI Peterkofsky Korn - Liu Hammer - Fujiwara Balaban - Covian Garcia Donaldson Nelson Center for Molecular Medicine/NHLBI Cao - Vidal Immunology Center/NHLBI Zhao - Kraushaar Cardiovascular and Pulmonary Branch/NHLBI Manganiello - Chung NIDDK Buchanan Noinaj Hinton Boulanger Castaing NIA Wang Fox NCI Maurizi - Zhang NINDS Roll Mecak Szyk / Garnham